KuRoi BaRa rosa negra Fic musikal
by Roronoa Minamino
Summary: Shuuchi Minamino nos kuenta parte de su vida....y sobre sus sentimientos....Un summary bien chafa, pero ojala les guste la historia. YAOI KXH!
1. Introduccion a mi mundo

**TITULO: La rosa negra (un fic "musical").**

**RESUMEN: Shuichi Minamino nos platica algunos sucesos y cosas que le suceden, sus sentimientos, etc...Espero no aburrirlos demasiado. Este es mi primer fic, asi que espero lo disfruten. Tambien puede decirse que sera un fic "musical", lean y veran por que. La mayor parte esta en Kurama's POVs, otras estaran en Hiei's POVs y otras que seran narradas por mi. Posteen reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya saben, por desgracia ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen , todos son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, solo me pertenece esta historia, la cual fue creada sin fines de lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Aquí encontraran Yaoi (KxH), así que si no les gusta, mejor busquen otro fic, que conste que están advertidos, ok? (aun no se bien en que partes, pero habra, lo prometo)**

**NOTA: Las canciones k akompañan al fic estan en una kuenta publika en gmail. Solo entren a: w w w (punto) g m a i l (punto) k o m y ahi, en username teclean eiennikuramaxhiei y en password teclean "descargar". Leen las instrucciones, la lista de audios, y entonces ahora si, a deskargar! Por favor, no vayan a borrar nada ahi, ok? Arigatou!**

**CAPITULO 1**

_Introducción a mi mundo_

Konnichiwa, me llamo Shuichi Minamino, tengo 14 años, seguramente ya me conocen, o al menos eso supongo. Como quiera que sea, esta vez quiero platicarles algo sobre mi. Lo que pasa es que esto que les voy a platicar es algo que me viene sucediendo desde hace tiempo, y pues...quise externarlo con alguien, para así poder tranquilizar un poco mi alma.

Comenzare por decirles que todo esto gira en torno a cierta persona, a quien conozco desde hace ya "bastante" tiempo. Yo no sabia que me sucedia en un principio. Comence a pensar que era algo temporal, quizas. No lo se bien, pero era algo extraño, muy extraño en mi ser. No les adelantare mas este asunto, sin antes haber comenzado a relatarlo.

Todo comenzo hace casi medio año, poco después de haber concluido el Torneo de las artes marciales oscuras, como ya saben, yo forme parte del equipo Urameshi, junto con Yusuke, Kuwabara...y Hiei. A todos los considero mis amigos, creo que son buenas personas, incluso a Hiei, quien es el mas reservado, introvertido y frio de todos nosotros, incluso es temido por la gente que lo conoce, y ademas es bastante cruel con sus oponentes. Como sea, yo creo firmemente que el es una buena persona, a pesar de todo eso.

Regresando a lo que les contaba, cuando lo del Torneo terminó, todos regresamos a nuestras vidas cotidianas; Yusuke y Kuwabara regresaron a su escuela, igual de buscapleitos que siempre (nn), yo regrese a mi escuela, tratando de poner atención en clases y de sacar buenas notas, justo como hacia antes de ir al torneo; mientras que Hiei se dirigio al Makai, para entrenar y volverse aun mas fuerte, por lo que no supimos nada de el durante un buen tiempo.

Todo se torno un poco aburrido y tedioso, ya que no hubo misión alguna en ese entonces. Todo era tedioso, incluso llegue a fastidiarme mucho cuando estaba en la escuela (si, ya se, a muchos no les gusta la escuela, y de hecho, a mi tampoco me gusta, es solo que no se me hace aburrida o siquiera fastidiosa). No tuve nada de accion en ese tiempo. Cada segundo que transcurria parecia un minuto, cada minuto se hacia hora, y la hora se convertia en dia. No se como logre llegar al final de ese mes, y menos supe como fue que pude resistir la ultima semana, que era de examenes, para mi "buena" suerte.

Durante todo ese mes, me la pase pensando en mis amigos, divagando y viajando por las calles de mi mente, buscando algo que hacer. Lo unico que podia pensar era que extrañaba estar con el alborotado Yusuke, el distraido Kuwabara y con el frio Hiei. Me pasaba los dias recordando aquellas misiones que tanto habia disfrutado, tratando de acabar con los enemigos, sin dejar que nos lastimaran. Extrañaba toda esa adrenalina que corria por mi cuerpo en cada misión, que lastima que solo podia sentir un poco de ella en mis recuerdos.

Dia tras dia iba dejando de pensar en Yusuke y Kuwabara, para concentrarme involuntariamente en Hiei. No sabia porque era ahora que dejaba de pensar en mis otros amigos, para solo pensar en él. No supe exactamente cuando comenzo a suceder todo eso, lo que si supe, fue que a cada dia que pasaba, era a el a quien mas extrañaba.

Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia, me encontraba a mi mismo, sentado bajo el arbol al que Hiei solia habituar cuando estaba en el ningenkai, con el pretexto de cuidar de Yukina; lo mas preocupante era que no me sucedió una vez, sino que fueron muchas veces, tantas eran por dia que llegue a perder la cuenta. Solia recordar cuando el pequeño youkai estaba alla arriba, y me veia pasar, dirigiéndome un "Hn", solo para hacerme voltear y comenzar una corta platica con él.

"Vaya tiempos aquellos", me decia a mi mismo, suspirando...como si hubieran pasado siglos de eso. Mientras, seguia vagando en mis calles mentales, tratando de encontrar eso que tanto me tenia inquieto, eso que me habia apartado de la realidad desde hace ya bastante tiempo...el suficiente tiempo, como para regresar de golpe a la Tierra, al ningenkai, a mi salon de clases, y darme cuenta que mi sensei estaba en frente de mi, esperando a que le contestara una pregunta que ni siquiera escuche...senti como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, senti un calor bochornoso, mientras veia como me observaban mis compañeros de clase, al momento en que le decia a mi sensei que no estaba prestando atención a lo que decia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues bien, aki termina el 1° kapitulo del fic, sigan leyendo, aun hay mas kapitulos en linea!


	2. una gran sorpresa

**CAPITULO 2**

_Una gran sorpresa_

Los dias seguían pasando, y este extraño sentimiento aun ocupaba gran parte de mi ser. Lo unico que podia pensar, ademas de ese sentimiento era en la linea de una canción que habia escuchado dias atrás en una tienda de electrónica..._Days go by_...me decia a mis adentros, aun sin saber el porque. Ese sentimiento me tomo tan de sorpresa, que llego a convertirse en una especie de mal...Hubieron dias en que me sentia decaido, tanto que ni siquiera podia levantarme de mi cama. Mi madre me veia ahí, y no sabia que hacer, ya habia llamado a varios doctores a que me revisaran, ya no confiaba en mi falso y ya comun "no pasa nada, mama, estoy bien...". No encontraron enfermedad alguna en mi, pero por si acaso, todos le recomendaron que no saliera de mi cama hasta que mejorara, por lo que pase una semana ahí, creo yo...no se exactamente cuanto tiempo fue, perdi totalmente la noción del tiempo. Si no fuera porque la ventana de mi cuarto estuvo abierta la mayor parte del tiempo y por el reloj que tengo en mi recamara, apenas si me hubiera dado cuenta de si era de dia o de noche.

Ya cuando me senti mejor (que por cierto, si me llegue a enfermar de temperatura, aunque no me duro mucho tiempo), decidi levantarme y regresar a clases. Sabia que seria difícil concentrarme, aunque ya no seria tanto como antes, puesto que en este "asueto" pude acomodar un poco mis pensamientos, asi que no me preocupaba tanto eso.

Justo cuando me vieron pasar por la puerta de la escuela, un grupo de chicas casi se abalanza sobre mi, todas preguntadome muchas cosas, pasando por el tipico "¿por qué no viniste a la escuela en estos dias?" hasta llegar al dichoso "pobrecito", pronunciado al unísono de todas ellas, después de que les contara que me enferme.

Todo ese dia se fue lentamente, pero hice mayor esfuerzo en ignorarlo. Ya por la tarde, llegue a mi casa, no habia nadie, todos habian salido de viaje, incluso mi hermano. Habian ido a visitar a unos parientes en otra ciudad, y toda esta semana me quedaria solo. No fui con ellos porque, como apenas me acababa de recuperar de la enfermedad y comenzaba a hacer frio, mi madre no se quiso arriesgar a que recayera, y menos fuera de la ciudad.

Sabiendo eso, decidi tomar una ducha, antes de comenzar a hacer mi tarea de matemáticas. Crei que eso seria lo mejor que podria hacer, tal vez el agua caliente me ayudaria a despejar mi mente, y asi lograria concentrarme en mi tarea. Me prepare para entrar al baño, y una vez adentro, abri la llave de la regadera, dejándome llevar por la suave caricia del agua escurriendo por todo mi cuerpo. Permaneci inmóvil por unos minutos, hasta que escuche el sonido que hace la ventana cuando se abre de golpe. Mire por la pequeña ventana del baño, y vi que hacia bastante aire alla afuera, asi que no le di mayor importancia a ese sonido. Me dije para mis adentros: "si que esta haciendo mucho aire...que bien que decidi tomar un baño", mientras una debil sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Ya me habia puesto el shampoo en la cabeza, tenia todo el rostro cubierto de esa fragante espuma que hace cuando tiene contacto con el agua. Me disponia a enjuagar mi cabello y mi cara, justo cuando senti una ligera corriente de aire fresco, lo suficientemente fresco como para hacerme sentir un escalofrio. Recorde que la pequeña ventana del baño estaba entreabierta, asi que me apresure a quitarme el shampoo, para cerrarla completamente y poder terminar de ducharme.

En cuanto cerre la ventana, senti de nuevo esa corriente, ademas de que pude escuchar un "Hn", que venia detrás de mi. Mi corazon se acelero tanto que senti que en cualquier momento podria dejar de latir. Tome las suficientes fuerzas como para voltear y ver a quien ya esperaba encontrar detrás de mi. Tal fue mi sorpresa cuando mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, confirmando lo temido, que casi me resbalo. Me petrifique momentáneamente al ver esos divinos ojos rojos, que apenas si pude tomar lo primero que se me atraveso para cubrirme y no dejar que el pequeño youkai de fuego viera mas de mi de lo que los demas han visto, por asi decirlo. De nueva cuenta senti como mi cara comenzaba a arder por dentro, al punto de que sentia que casi me salia vapor.

Al notar esto, el pequeño youkai me dijo: "Esta vez no pudiste eludirme, kitsune" (haciendo referencia a los juegos de velocidad que siempre haciamos, cuando trataba de tomarme desprevenido, sabiendo que no podria ser mas rapido que un kitsune, asi nada mas). Después de eso, con una expresión de sorpresa, me pregunto: "¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?", yo por mi cuenta trataba de eludirlo para que no me viera, mientras le respondia que tomaba una ducha, me volvio a mirar de forma extraña. Debemos tomar en cuenta que en el Makai, los demonios no toman duchas, ademas de que mientras estaba en el ningenkai, no tenia esa necesidad, por su naturaleza de youkai. Le pedi que fuera a mi habitación y me esperara ahí hasta que yo regresara alla. Sin mas que agregar, accedio y se fue en dirección hacia mi habitacion.

Mientras terminaba de ducharme, me alegraba de saber que mi pequeño youkai estaba aquí, aunque de pronto me venia a la mente esa bochornosa escena en donde me veia ahi parado en la regadera, con mi cara de tonto, que no sabe que decir para salir de esa vergüenza. ¬¬

Ya cuando termine, volvi a mi habitación, para vestirme y conversar un poco con el youkai. Entre a mi cuarto, pero no lo vi, crei que se habia cansado de esperarme y que se habia ido. Eso me puso triste. De pronto escuche un ruido que venia desde abajo, me apresure a vertirme. Me puse una playera blanca de manga larga, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y me apresure a bajar las escaleras. Llegue justo a tiempo para ver a Hiei apretando el boton para los hielos del refrigerador, mientras los cubos de hielo caian al suelo, haciendo ya un pequeño monton, junto con los que estaban ahí de segundos antes de que yo llegara a ver esto.

Cuando sintio mi presencia, lo unico que hizo fue voltear a verme, con la expresión de un niño que sabe que sera reprendido por lo que hizo. Me miró fijamente, solo pudo decir: "¿Nani!". No me pude contener, y solo le sonrei. Creo que el tambien me devolvió la sonrisa. A decir verdad, no supe si fue asi, puesto que solo hizo un ligero gesto que parecia sonrisa. Como quiera que sea, le pedi que me ayudara a limpiar ese desastre, contestándome con un "Hn", el cual tome como un si.

Ya después de todo eso, volvimos a mi habitación. No me habia dado cuenta de que la tarde casi se me escapaba de las manos, justo cuando vi el reloj, eran casi las 7 de la noche, y recorde que aun tenia tarea por hacer. Me dispuse a hacerla, mientras charlaba con el youkai de fuego. Cuando vio que tome mi libro de álgebra, me pregunto que que era eso que traia en la mano, cuando le dije lo que era, me pregunto que para que servia, asi que le conteste lo mas claro y breve posible. Nuestra charla fue tan amena...que me perdi tanto en las palabras de Hiei, y me sorprendio ver que en menos de media hora habia terminado una tarea que se supone acabaria en una hora.

Después de comentar esto con él, le dije que si queria salir un rato, obteniendo un "como quieras" por respuesta. Asi que tome mi chamarra azul, mientras le ofreci una a Hiei, y nos dispusimos a salir a pasear un rato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. de paseo en la ciudad

**CAPITULO 3**

_De paseo en la ciudad, una noche de invierno_

Salimos de mi casa como a eso de las 7:30 de la noche. Hacia frio en las calles, estabamos prácticamente en invierno, asi que eso no era como para sorprenderse. Sugeri que fueramos a la zona comercial, a ver que encontrábamos por alla. A mi acompañante parecia darle igual si íbamos alla que a que si nos quedábamos en mi casa. Era básicamente por esta razón que escogi ir a la zona comercial, para asi mostrarle que no todo era igual, y de paso preguntar curiosamente que le gustaba, para darselo como regalo de navidad, al mismo tiempo que revisaba que podria darles a los demas tambien, puesto que no faltaba mucho para esa fecha.

Ya una vez que llegamos ahí, entramos a una cafeteria. Como dije antes, hacia mucho frio afuera asi que pense en invitarle un café a mi pequeño amigo, y aunque me hizo un leve gesto de desapruebo, se que por dentro estaba contento, o que al menos le gusto la idea, puesto que lo bebio muy rapido .

Comenzamos platicando sobre su viaje al Makai, y todo lo que hizo alla, todo lo que vio, y demas. Comence a contarle que todo lo que me sucedió aqui en el ningenkai habia sido muy tedioso, cansado y de paso, aburrido. Me sonrio sarcásticamente y me dijo: "Qué bien que no me quede aquí, si no, creo que estaria durmiendo todo el dia", esto seguido de una ligera carcajada. Me reí junto con el por ese breve lapso de tiempo que duro dicho acto. En ese momento, dentro de mi mente, solo habia espacio para un pensamiento que decia: "Ahh...si supieras que todo este tiempo fue tedioso y aburrido, por el hecho de que no estuviste conmigo...", senti unas ganas terribles de decirselo, y estuve a punto de hacerlo...lo unico que me detuvo fue...ese mismo pensamiento! En menos de una milésima de segundo descubri que era lo que me habia estado molestando desde hace mucho tiempo! Lo unico que habia necesitado era su compañía...si, eso era...por eso me senti asi, porque lo necesitaba a él a mi lado.

Que lastima que no me di cuenta de ello antes, porque asi tal vez no se hubiera ido al Makai, y quizas hubiera podido estar con el mas tiempo. No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo habia transcurrido desde aquel descubrimiento hasta el segundo en que Hiei me sacó de mis pensamientos con una simple pregunta: "...Kurama, Kurama!...Reacciona...¿En que piensas?". No supe cuantas veces, ni cuanto tiempo me estuvo llamando, ademas de que no supe que contestarle. Titubee un poco, y al fin le dije: "...esteee...estaba pensando...que tal vez debamos irnos, se hace tarde y aun hay que ver que hay de nuevo en las tiendas de regalos", y justo después de eso, sonrei instintivamente, como queriendo decir, si, eso es lo que pensaba, o tu que creias?. La respuesta que obtuve fue un: "vamos", queriendo decir, ni modo, no me queda de otra, y después me sonrió, aunque no fue una sonrisa sarcástica, ni tampoco fria. Fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír a alguien de una forma amable, a pesar de lo que habia querido expresar antes de eso, y me senti muy afortunado de haber sido esa persona, a quien iba dirigido tal gesto.

Salimos de la cafeteria, dimos vuelta en la esquina y nos dirigimos hacia una tienda de regalos que se ubicaba ahí. Antes de entrar, note que mi amigo estaba emocionado, a la vez que estaba alegre, y un poco impaciente para entrar, solo que cuando notó que lo miraba, cambio esa expresión por una expresión fria, igual a la que tiene siempre.

Entramos ahí, mientras veía como se le iluminaba la faz al youkai, quien nunca antes habia estado en una tienda como esa, y menos en visperas de navidad. Se asombró al ver tantas luces y colores...y disimulando un poco, me llevó a "inspeccionar" la tienda. No podia apartar mi vista de él, mientras veia un poco asombrado todo lo de aquel "extraño" lugar, mientras de fondo pude oir unas lineas que decian:

_Us, and them (nosotros y ellos)_

_And after all we're only ordinary men.(y después de todo, solo somos hombres ordinarios)_

_Me, and you.(tu y yo)_

_God only knows it's not what we would choose to do.(solo Dios sabe si no es lo que elegiríamos hacer)_

Entendi lo que decia, lo que no entendi fue el porque me hizo pensar en nosotros dos, siendo que no somos hombres ordinarios, somos dos demonios. No lo se, pero me hizo sentir bien, alegre, simplemente fue algo indescriptible.

Salimos de la tienda un rato después, y lo lleve a una tienda de ropa. Pense que quizas un pequeño cambio de look le sentaria bien, claro que sin dejar atrás su esencia. Entramos en la tienda, y el mostraba signos de indiferencia. Trate de persuadirlo, para que escogiera algo, pero no lo logre, asi que me fui por lo mas sencillo, le mostre diferentes modelos de ropa, y al final eligio, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y una playera gris con el dibujo de un dragon negro en ella, cosa muy extraña en el, no creen?

Ya después de esta travesia, salimos de la tienda, y nos fuimos a sentar a una banca cercana, justo cuando mis pensamientos chocaron con la letra de una canción que venia de una tienda

_Time...flowing like a river...to the sea...(tiempo...fluyendo como un río...)_

Comence a sonreir, justo cuando me di cuenta de que eso era justo lo que pensaba, a lo que Hiei miró un poco extrañado, preguntando "¿por qué diablos sonries?". Solo le conteste con una sonrisa y un "de...nada".

Nos pusimos de pie, y caminamos hacia la estacion del metro, para volver a casa. Me alegre mucho cuando vi que Hiei, por primera vez en la noche, estaba usando la chamarra que le presté, que por cierto le quedaba grande. Me sentí muy alegre por ello, pero no dije nada. No quise interrumpir la agitada lista de insultos que Hiei iba diciendo a causa de un "ningen" distraido, que habia chocado con el.


	4. de vuelta en casa

**CAPITULO 4**

_De vuelta en casa_

Salimos de la zona comercial, prácticamente a las 9. Como mencione antes, estaba haciendo mucho frio, y a medida que avanzaba la noche, la temperatura iba descendiendo poco a poco, por lo que decidimos tomar el metro, cuya estacion mas proxima estaba a dos cuadras de la zona comercial.

Abordamos el ultimo tren que iba en dirección a mi casa. Estabamos prácticamente solos, creo que ese dia nadie de por aquellos rumbos salio a la ciudad. Nuestros unicos acompañantes eran un hombre que iba sentado en la parte delantera del vagon; y una chica que iba sentada en la parte media del vagon, cercas de la puerta ubicada.

Mientras veia a los pasajeros que viajarian con nosotros, mi pequeño acompañante me iba guiando hasta la parte trasera del vagon, justo cuando nos sentamos, me percate de que estabamos atrás de todos ellos. Poco después, partimos de la estacion, y justo cuando partimos de la segunda estacion, las luces del vagon se apagaron, mientras el encargado avisaba que era una pequeña falla que pronto se arreglaria.

No se que sucedió, pero comence a sentir un fuego por dentro de mi pecho, como si todo mi interior estuviera quemándose, era un calor casi sofocador...era algo extraño y contrastante, a la vez, puesto que mis manos estaban heladas. No pude moverme a causa de ese calor por unos segundos, hasta que descubri la causa de todo ese asunto...en medio de la casi total oscuridad, podia hacer realidad eso que tanto deseaba, por fin. Estuve a punto de seguir mis impulsos y hacerlo, tomar esos labios y unirlos a los mios.

El pensamiento cruzo mi mente, apenas si pude resistirme a hacer lo que anhelaba, cuando escuche que Hiei me llamaba. Creo que lo miré de una forma extraña, o será que solo habia algo raro en mi mirada, puesto que hizo un gesto como de admiración y asombro...no supo que decirme, ni yo tampoco supe que decir...Estuve a punto de cumplir ese deseo...tuve la oportunidad, y la desaproveche.

Senti que mi alma se separaba de mi cuerpo, intentando alcanzar a ese pequeño ser...Me detuve justo a tiempo, puesto que en cuanto recupere el control de mi ser, las luces del vagon se encendieron nuevamente, y senti como me invadia una tristeza tan grande, tan profunda como un abismo, por no haber alcanzado esa meta que tenia, con unas frases en mente que me lo restregaban en la cara:

"_...Always bothering me... (siempre molestandome)_

_I can't take this anymore... (no puedo soportarlo mas)_

_...Nothing seems exciting, always the same hidding...hide, hide, hide...(nada parece excitante, siempre el mismo escondite...esconderse, esconderse, esconderse)_

_it's haunting me..." (me esta acechando)_

Al llegar a mi casa, nos dirigimos a la sala de estar. Encendi el televisor, mientras Hiei dirijia su mirada hacia el, como si tratara de descubrir que rayos era eso que estaba ahí, y que proyectaba imágenes. Cuando le explique lo que era y para que se usaba, me miro un poco sorprendido, y dijo, con un leve tono de sarcasmo: "¡vaya formas tan extrañas de entretenimiento tienen los ningens!" justo cuando una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Sin nada que decir a favor de los "ningens", le devolvi la sonrisa amablemente.

Extrañamente me alegre de que no hubiera nadie en casa ese dia. No se porque me alegre tanto por ello, o al menos en ese momento no supe el porque. Me alegraba que no fuera a haber nadie en casa durante los próximos dias. Mientras pensaba en esto, yo ya me habia levantado del sofa de la sala, para dirigirme hacia la cocina y prepararnos algo para cenar a mi y a mi pequeño acompañante. En solo unos minutos, ya tenia lista la cena, asi que fui a la sala, para llevarlo a cenar, justo cuando lo vi tratando de lidiar con el control remoto. Fue algo muy gracioso.

Mientras cenábamos, yo trataba de hacer conversación, porque, como ya se imaginaran, Hiei estaba muy callado, como de costumbre. Le preguntaba muchas cosas, como el porque habia tardado tanto en regresar al ningenkai. Me sorprendio tanto la forma en que contesto, no tanto por lo que dijo, si no porque parecia que su voz hubiera salido de ese profundo pozo de indiferencia en el cual habia estado siempre, sonando un poco mas calido, y no tan frio como siempre. No se, quizas fue que esa noche me gane su confianza. Mi alegria iba en aumento, cada vez hacia que mi pequeño youkai hablara mas, ya estaba tan callado como antes.


	5. la larga espera por fin termina

**CAPITULO 5**

_La larga espera por fin termina_

Terminamos de cenar muy contentos, por mi parte, porque habia logrado tirar un muro de hielo mas en la personalidad de Hiei. Mientras que el, bueno...quizas se sentia a gusto de estar en un lugar calido y comodo, algo que no siempre tenia al alcance.

Me dispuse a lavar los trastos que usamos, justo cuando el, extrañamente, se ofrecio a ayudarme. Fue algo muy raro, pero servicial. Apenas terminamos, fuimos de vuelta a la sala, pero esta vez no a veriamos la tele, sino que ibamos a terminar la charla que empezamos en la mesa.

Se iba haciendo tarde, la ventaja que tenia de mi lado era que al dia siguiente seria sabado, no tendría que ir a la escuela, y podria dormir un poco mas, ya que era seguro que me desvelaria.

Ya como a eso de las 11:30, Hiei hizo un ademan de irse, mencionando que estaba cansado, que habia entrenado mucho en el Makai, y que casi no habia descansado, de hecho, ya estaba cerca de la ventana, a punto de irse, cuando lo detuve y le ofreci que se quedara en mi casa, a descansar. No tuve que esforzarme casi nada, para convencerlo.

En mi mente solo habia espacio para un pensamiento, cuando escuche el "esta bien" que me dio por respuesta a mi petición de que se quedara. No lo lleve a mi habitación, porque mi mente seguia en desorden. No podia permitirme el llevarlo alla, al menos hasta que acomodara todo dentro de mi, asi que lo tuve que dejar que durmiera en un sofa, le preste suficientes cobijas como para que no sintiera el frio del invierno, y de rato, subi a mi habitación, a dormir, no sin antes haberle dicho dulcemente: "buenas noches, Hiei-chan", obteniendo un "si, igualmente", que me sono a indiferencia nuevamente.

Me dormi fácilmente, estaba cansado de toda la semana, en especial del dia de hoy, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no salia a la zona comercial durante tanto rato. Últimamente, me habia acostumbrado a dormir con un poco de musica en volumen muy bajo. Tuve un sueño placentero que concordo perfectamente con la letra de la canción que sonaba en la radio, justo cuando me desperte de golpe, a eso de las 10 de la mañana, excepto por que en mi sueño no bailábamos (N/A: el fragmento que sigue esta resumido, por eso que no mencione nada de bailar):

"_Last night I had a dream about you (anoche soñe contigo)_

_The kind of feeling i've waited so long (el tipo de sentimiento que espere tanto tiempo)_

_Don't stop come a little closer (sin detenernos, me acerque un poco mas)_

_There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun (no hay nada de malo con solo un poco de diversión)_

_The time is right to put my arms around you (Es el momento correcto para poner mis brazos alrededor de ti)_

_You're feeling right (sentiste bien)_

_You wrap your arms around too (y tambien pusiste tus brazos alrededor de mi)_

_But suddenly I feel the shining sun (pero de pronto senti el sol brillante)_

_Before I knew it this dream was all gone... (y antes de saberlo, el sueño se habia ido)_

_I wish this dream comes true... (desearia que este sueño se hiciera realidad)_"

Senti algo muy extraño corriendo por todo mi cuerpo...no supe que...pero fuese lo que fuese, no me iba a dejar dormir la hora mas que hubiera querido dormir. Dándome cuenta de esto, decidi levantarme, a ver como habia amanecido el pequeño youkai, y pues...de paso prepararle algo de desayunar.

Al bajar las escaleras, lo vi durmiendo aun, en el sofa, con una expresión de inocencia, calma, y tranquilidad, que nunca, en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerlo, habia visto en su rostro. Me acerque a el para despertarlo, pero no me atrevi, se veia tan...pacifico...que simplemente no pude.

Me sente a su lado, solo para poder verlo mas de cerca, para poder sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, y, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia, me encontre a mi mismo, ahí, a punto de probar un poco de ese néctar que tanto habia deseado...me detuve de golpe...no supe que hacer, y sin alejarme, decidi tomar la oportunidad, por primera vez, beberia de ese mágico néctar...de forma "ilegal", pero lo haria.

Me acerque lentamente a su boca, tanto, que pude sentir su calida respiración en mi cara. Mis manos temblaban, no imaginaba lo que pasaria si se despertara en ese momento, no sabria que decir. Justo a menos de un centímetro de sus labios, el youkai empezo a hablar. Lo unico que compartio conmigo involuntariamente fue un: "Kurama...yo...no se...no se como...". Atonito y sin mas que pensar, me decidi a terminar lo que habia empezado segundos antes. No quise escuchar mas de lo debido, puesto que si el se llegaba a enterar que yo sabia sobre algo "de mas", seguro se enojaria, y no diria nada. Termine con este asunto de forma tajante, rapida, pero sin que dejara de ser dulce, segura, y placentera. Uni mis labios con los suyos, en un beso tan corto como es un suspiro...Después de esto, me separe de el, me costo mucho trabajo...puesto que era algo que queria desde hace mucho...y justo cuando retome la postura, el se desperto, mientras lo dejaba ver una de mis sonrisas acompañada de un "buenos dias, chiisai Hiei-kun", justo cuando el me dirigia un "Hn" acompañado de un "si, igualmente" que me sono al mismo tono de la noche anterior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues bueno, hasta aki llega x ahora este fic. Ya tengo el resto de el, pero lo subire la proxima semana, x ahi del sabado. Ojala les guste, esta un poko...rebuskado, x asi decirlo, pero bueno...despues de todo, es el 1° fic k eskribi, asi k me imagino k x algun lado hay k empezar, no?

Posteen reviews! onegai!


	6. Lo que siento por ti

Konnichiwa minna-san! Aki estoy de nuevo, les traigo el kapitulo 6 de este fic. Ojala les este gustando la historia. Desde ahora les aviso k este fic llega hasta el kapitulo 9, se k esta algo korto, pero ya estoy pensando en hacerle kontinuacion, asi k no desesperen, y mientras cheken este, ok:P

Posteen reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 6:**

_Lo que siento por ti_

Cuando me di cuenta de que se iba a levantar, me hice a un lado, me levante y me dirigi a la cocina, diciéndole que se vistiera mientras yo iba a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. El solo se dispuso a hacer lo que le dije, sin decir nada. Por un momento crei que estaba enojado, aunque no sabia el porque podria estarlo, de pronto recorde que hay gente que se despierta de mal humor...quizas este haya sido su caso.

Como sea, en pocos minutos estuvo listo, justo cuando mire detrás mio, lo vi, sentado ya en la mesa de la cocina. Lo vi un poco inquieto, como si hubiera algo que lo molestara. No quise preguntar nada al respecto, en primer instancia, porque sabia que aunque hubiera algo, seguramente no me lo diria, y menos sabiendo lo reservado que es.

Termine de preparar el desayuno, servi los platos y le lleve el suyo a Hiei. Miro la comida, de la misma forma en que la mira siempre, en especial cuando es algo que no ha probado antes, como si la inspeccionara, para asegurarse de que es totalmente comestible. No lo culpo, siempre ha desconfiado de los ningens, incluso de mi, asi que ya no se me hace algo raro.

Trate de amenizar un poco el desayuno, preguntandole como habia pasado la noche, si habia descansado lo suficiente, y cosas por el estilo. Se remitia a decirme simplemente palabras como "si", "no" y "un poco". De nueva cuenta sentia como, a pesar de estar tan cerca, estaba tan lejos de mi.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, sentia como los muros de mi mente se cerraban poco a poco, dejando espacio solo para Hiei, y todos los pensamientos que este llevaba consigo. Todo lo que sentia por el, todo lo que pensaba sobre el, incluso el sueño que tuve con el la noche anterior. Todo friamente calculado para enloquecerme, y hacerme explotar en cualquier momento. Era casi como una bomba de tiempo.

De nueva cuenta escuchaba musica en mi mente, mientras lograba hacer que Hiei hablara un poco. Lo unico que podia oir dentro de mi mente, mientras lo miraba, era:

"_You are always on my mind..." (siempre estas en mi mente...)_

Al terminar el desayuno, le pedi a Hiei que me acompañara a comprar unas cosas para la casa, debido a que, como mi madre no estaria en toda la semana, yo tendría que salir a hacer las compras, si es que queria alimentarme en esa semana.

De nueva cuenta, tome mi chamarra azul, y la lista de cosas por comprar, mientras le daba la otra chamarra a Hiei, no queria que se enfermara, y menos que fuera por mi culpa. Casi a la fuerza se la puse, y salimos de la casa. Llegamos a la tienda, y pude notar una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro, casi como la del dia anterior, solo que esta vez se dirigio a donde estaban las galletas...supongo que los empaques llamaron su atención.

Termine comprándole una caja de galletas, y ya habiendo tomado todo lo necesario para sobrevivir a esa semana, nos marchamos. Ibamos de vuelta a casa. Una vez ahí, pasamos todo el dia divirtiéndonos como unos pequeños niños, jugando videojuegos, viendo tv, mirando películas, jugando juegos de mesa...fue algo tan sorprendente ver a Hiei de esa forma. Por primera vez lo vi realmente alegre, mostrando su alegria, de una forma tan abierta. Esto me inspiro gran felicidad, porque eso me decia que por fin confiaba plenamente en mi, y que no le importaba que lo viera fuera de su estado de total indiferencia e insensibilidad, en que siempre parecia estar. Parecia cualquier cosa, pero no lo era, era algo especial y en cierto grado...extraño. Me senti muy afortunado de ser, si no es que la primer persona, al menos una de las pocas que tienen esa oportunidad de verlo asi.

Tambien me sorprendio el hecho de que se hubiera comido las galletas sin siquiera haberlas visto de esa forma extraña en que mira la comida siempre. Quizas esa era otra prueba de que realmente estaba confiando en mi. Debo decir que fue una de las mejores tardes que he tenido en toda mi vida, si no es que la mejor de todas, y mas porque la pase divirtiéndome con la persona que mas quiero en todo el mundo. n/n

La noche cayo sobre la ciudad muy pronto, el tiempo esta vez si "corrio como un rio hacia el mar" (N/A: haciendo referencia a la canción "time" del capitulo 3). Me sentia muy feliz, al mismo tiempo en que sentia como mi acompañante estaba igual o quizas mas alegre que yo. Se me ocurrian varias formas de "cerrar con broche de oro" este dia tan maravilloso, que habia empezado casi como cualquier otro.

Para este momento, ya habiamos apagado la tele, los videojuegos...todo. Estabamos los dos en mi habitación, a casi total oscuridad, lo unico que nos alumbraba en ese momento, era la luna, ligeros destellos de luz de las casas vecinas, y la luz que estaba prendida en el corredor. Hiei yacia sobre mi cama, yo mientras estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de la cama, los dos mirando hacia fuera, mirando la luna.

(aquí termina la parte Kurama's POVs, y empiezo a narrar yo)

Los dos miraban hacia fuera. Hiei miraba de forma mas "sorprendida" a la luna. Jamas le habia prestado tanta atención como en este dia. No sabia que era exactamente, ni porque estaba ahí. Lo mas que sabia sobre ella era su nombre, asi que se aventuro a preguntarle a Kurama, sobre esa "cosa" que los ningens llaman luna.

Kurama, dulcemente le conto que era, y aprovecho para contarle la leyenda del conejo en la luna, quien hace pasteles alla arriba. Por su parte, Hiei pregunto que era "eso" que hacia el dichoso conejo. Kurama le dijo: "ven, te mostrare lo que es". Bajaron las escaleras, Hiei fue a la sala, mientras Kurama iba a la cocina por "eso" que Hiei queria conocer. Tomo un poco de pastel de la nevera y se lo llevo a su medio koorime. Se sento a su lado y se lo dio a probar. Le dio un poco, para que lo probara y le dijera si le gustaba.

En efecto, le gusto, y comio gustoso el demas pedazo del pastel. Termino un "poco" sucio de la cara, de la ropa y de las manos. Kurama lo miro con un gesto de dulzura, mientras Hiei tenia la apariencia de un pequeño niño que se ensucia cada que come algo. El kitsune tomo una servilleta y comenzo a limpiar la manos de su youkai, comenzo a quitar un poco del chocolate de su ropa, y justo cuando iba a limpiar su cara, un destello cambio en su mirada. Miro de forma extraña a Hiei, al tiempo decia: "¿sabes? Estoy empezando a sentir unas ganas de probar ese chocolate...", justo cuando se acercaba acechadoramente a la boca del koorime...sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos rojos...los que tanto habian iluminado su existencia, desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Hiei solo pudo retroceder unos centimetros y retrasar ese inevitable beso por unos pequeños instantes. Kurama tomo el rostro de Hiei entre sus manos, mientras lo acercaba mas a el, como si Hiei estuviera intentando escapar, y que, aunque hubiera tratado, no hubiera podido, puesto que el sofa bloqueaba su "otra" salida y el kitsune lo acorralaba de frente, como si fuera un pequeño en indefenso conejo.

Después de haber probado por mas rato esa boca tan "sagrada" para el kitsune, se separo de el, dejo salir un suspiro, y al cabo de unos segundos, recupero el habla y dijo: "bueno...ahora ya sabes lo que siento por ti...lamento no haberlo dicho con palabras, pero creeme que las palabras no me hubieran alcanzado para expresar eso que siento, ni siquiera si hubiera tratado de explicarlo ampliamente, simplemente no hubiera podido hacerlo...pero, bueno...dime¿qué piensas?".

Hiei no supo que decir, simplemente se limito a un "...Hn...", lo cual significo que no le habia parecido eso que hizo. Kurama insistio un poco mas en hacerlo contestar a su pregunta. Hiei limito su respuesta a una simple pregunta: "Dime zorro...¿qué fue eso?"

Una vez mas, Kurama sintio una especie de duda sobre que contestaria, obviamente le diria la verdad, pero tenia que encontrar la forma correcta (o mas bien, apropiada) para decircelo, como sabemos, Hiei no entenderia totalmente esa clase de gestos ningen, y menos habiendo pasado su vida sin su familia.

Después de unos segundos, Kurama encontro unas palabras para decirlo, no eran precisamente las que queria, las que buscaba, pero podia ser que funcionaran. Comenzo a explicar, de forma breve, sencilla, y facil de entender, con voz entrecortada, por los nervios que le daban sobre la reaccion que pudiera tener el youkai de fuego.

"...Verás, Hiei, eso que hice...fue...mas que nada...una expresión con la que los ningen demuestran su afecto...hacia quienes mas quieren...hacia esos seres queridos...a los mas especiales de todos los seres... No se si me entiendas..."

Hiei simplemente pregunto: "¿y eso que quiere decir¿qué acaso te volviste loco¿o sera que solo te estas volviendo mas como "ellos"(los ningens)?"

-"No precisamente. Veras...desde hace mucho que..."

-"¿nani?" (¿que?)

-"que...te haz vuelto muy importante para mi...pero no se como explicarlo..."

Hiei no contesto nada a esto, por lo que siguió un silencio bastante incomodador. Pasados unos segundos, Hiei comenzo a hablar:

-"Siento que me estas ocultando algo, kitsune... Lo puedo notar en tu cara."

Kurama solo pudo agachar la mirada, para tratar de evitar que Hiei lo viera. Al cabo de unos instantes, tomo la palabra:

-"Hiei...si no te he dicho algo, es porque no me lo haz permitido...Los muros de hielo que hay en ti no me dejan hacerlo, por temor a muchas cosas...para poder decirlo, tengo que llegar hasta el fondo, y asegurarme de que no suceda nada que no quiera... ademas...creo que tu tambien me haz estado ocultando algo..."

Hiei desvio la mirada, como imitando la misma accion que Kurama habia realizado minutos antes.

-"Hiei-chan...vamos, dime lo que sea que tengas que decirme. No quiero que después de todo lo que hemos vivido, hayan tantas cosas ocultas entre nosotros. Obviamente no tratare de irrumpir en tu vida, ni en tu pasado. Simplemente te pido que...me dejes saber lo que piensas sobre mi, sobre lo que hice hace rato...onegai!"

Hiei puso una expresión de incertidumbre y confusión, para después tratar de balbucear algo.

-"Kitsune...yo..."

aquí empieza el Hiei's POVs

H-(en sus pensamientos, justo en ese instante): No se que hacer, este maldito zorro y sus tontas costumbres ningen que no me dejan en paz. A veces solo quisiera que se alejara de mi...

---despues de pensar y meditar un poco--- No...no es asi, no quiero que se aleje de mi, no quiero estar solo otra vez...tanto tiempo viviendo solo...no quiero volver a pasar por ese tormento...

No lo se, pero hace ya casi un año que tengo un sentimiento muy extraño hacia el...no lo se, no se que es, o que signifique...es tan extraño...es algo parecido a lo que siento por Yukina...solo que es mas intenso. El solo verlo me hace sentir nervioso, eso sin que siquiera este en su forma de Youko.

Me siento tan baka... Quizas me estoy volviendo mas como los ningens... ya estoy empezando a sentir "cosas extrañas", que idiota!

Mientras no se que hacer...quizas deba decirselo a Kurama...siempre me ha estado diciendo que puedo confiar en el, y ademas, es el unico en quien realmente confio. Que lastima que, por razones que aun no comprendo, no se lo demuestro...no se porque...quizas...no tengo el valor para hacerlo...o tal vez tengo miedo de perderlo...

(fin del Hiei's POVs)

-"Si...dime Hiei...te escucho..."

-"Yo...me tengo que ir..."

-"Espera Hiei!"

Sin titubear, Hiei se puso de pie y salio por la ventana, que habia estado abierta desde hacia rato. Kurama empezo a sentirse triste. Estaba desconcertado. Sabia que Hiei se habia ido por su culpa. Empezo a maldecir su naturaleza de Youko. Sabia que toda su vida habia sido asi, impulsivo. Nunca pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, comenzo a preguntarse como habia sido que habia resistido el besar a Hiei, cuando iban en el vagon del metro, en medio de la casi total oscuridad.

Después de un rato, de estar sintiéndose culpable por esa "maldita naturaleza", comenzo a apreciarla de nuevo, pensaba: "Tanto he estado quejándome de ella, sin siquiera haberme dado cuenta de que es gracias a ella que conozco a Hiei. Si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo siendo un Youko, no hubiera sido herido, y no hubiera tenido que venir a vivir al ningenkai, no lo hubiera conocido, y tal vez seguiria en el makai, sin Hiei". De pronto, un nuevo pensamiento cruzo su mente: "...No lo hubiera conocido...Quizas...eso hubiera sido lo mejor...el seguir como un ladron asesino insensible, asi no estaria sufriendo por cosas como esta...Tal vez...después de todo...el no me corresponde".

Siguió atormentándose por un rato, hasta que en su mente, encontro algo que lo calmo: "...Como puede ser que este pensando cosas como esa? No! No..." Estos pensamientos iban acompañados de los recuerdos que tenia, donde se veia a si mismo, al lado de Hiei, pasándola bien, justo como habia sucedido ese mismo dia, justamente en la habitación en que estaba... Se sintio mas alegre consigo mismo, y decidio hacer todo por encontrarlo y demostrarse a si mismo que no habia sido en vano el hecho de haberse quedado mas de lo "debido" en el ningenkai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues bueno, mis keridos kompañeros yaoistas, hasta aki llega el kapitulo 6 de esta historia. Espero les guste komo va la trama. Komo decia, ya pense en la kontinuacion de este fic, ya solo me falta tiempo para poder empezarlo, y ps tratare de tenerlo lo mas pronto posible. Posteen reviews, onegai!


	7. Uno de esos largos dias sin ti

Konnichiwa minna san! despues de una semana de retraso, al fin les traigo el kapitulo siguiente de mi historia. Ojala les este gustando, y ojala k tb me dejen posts, ok? gracias x leer, y ps ya saben donde enkontrar las kanciones del fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 7:**

_Uno de esos largos dias sin ti_

La noche del sabado no fue lo que el kitsune hubiera querido. Habia esperado que Hiei hubiera respondido a su afecto, que le devolviera el beso, y que se hubieran hecho uno solo esa noche. Viendo su deseo frustrado, y sintiéndose destrozado por dentro, simplemente se digno a subir las escaleras e irse a dormir. No se preocupo por nada mas.

Al despertar solo escuchaba dentro de su cabeza:

_I wonder how am I still here (me pregunto como es que sigo aquí)_

_And I don't want to move a thing (y no quiero mover ni una sola cosa)_

_It might change my memory (quizas cambie mi memoria)_

Se dio cuenta, por la mañana, que era domingo...justo el dia que menos hubiera querido que sucediera esto, ya que era el dia en que mas horas libres tenia, y ahora que estaba solo, mas tiempo tenia aun para pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se decia por dentro: "No quiero pensar...no quiero recordar nada..."

Apenas era la hora del desayuno y ya habia pensado en Hiei mas veces de lo normal. La radio, la cual habia encendido hacia rato, no ayudaba en mucho, solo escuchaba esa musica, que parecia relatar lo que sucedia en ese instante:

_The sun comes up (el sol sale)_

_I think about you (pienso en ti)_

_The coffee cup (la taza del cafe)_

_I think about you (pienso en ti)_

_I want you so (te quiero tanto)_

_It's like I'm losing my mind (es como si perdiera mi mente)_

Para su buena suerte, ese dia sus otros compañeros de equipo, el resto de los "tanteis" como solian llamarse, Yusuke y Kuwabara habian ido a visitarlo. Se habian enterado que Kurama estaba solo en casa, y suponian que necesitaba compañía (ellos no sabian que Hiei ya habia vuelto del Makai).

Llegaron y comenzaron a llenar su casa de alegria con sus constantes peleas y bromas tontas. Kurama sonreia, pero obviamente eso no le quitaba sus penas de encima. Por fuera reia y se veia falsamente alegre, pero por dentro, estaba enterrado entre los escombros de su corazon.

A pesar de todo, no podia quitarse una reflexion de la mente: "...No puedo creer que esto se haya hecho tan grande...En un principio crei que solamente era algo fisico lo que queria de el. Me negue totalmente a hacerle algo. Después de todo, sigue siendo mi amigo, y eso no cambia. Poco a poco me di cuenta, que no era simplemente querer estar físicamente con el, no era solo el querer probar su cuerpo...No, esto iba mas alla. Me di cuenta, de que, sin haberlo notado, habia aprendido a amar de una forma diferente a la que mi madre me habia enseñado. Fue un sentimiento tan extraño, que no supe controlarlo. Jamas senti algo asi...hasta que lo conoci...", justo al llegar a este punto, sintio como por dentro caian sus lagrimas, ya no sentia que queria estar con el.

Llego al punto de necesitar su presencia. Era algo muy intenso, y mas ahora, que sabia que lo habia perdido quizas para siempre. Ya no sentia ganas de hacer nada. No sentia nada. Asi pudieran estar golpeándolo en ese instante, no lo hubiera sentido. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban desconectados de la realidad, estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, perdido de nueva cuenta, en las calles de su mente. Las mas profundas y oscuras calles de su mente. De fondo solo se escuchaba la linea: _"Why does my heart feels so bad?"_Y eso lo deprimio aun mas.

Al caer la tarde, Yusuke y Kuwabara se tenian que ir, Yusuke habia quedado con Keiko de ir al parque de diversiones, y Kuwabara habia prometido a Yukina llevarla de paseo. De nueva cuenta, Kurama se quedaria solo, hundido en sus problemas. No dijo nada al respecto y trato de despedir calidamente a sus amigos, sin que notaran lo que todo el dia estuvo ocultando.

No podia apartar esa letra de su cabeza...era algo tan...real... Se podia ajustar perfectamente a lo que le sucedia en ese momento:

_The morning ends (la mañana acaba)_

_I think about you (pienso en ti)_

_I talk to friends (hablo con mis amigos)_

_and think about you (pienso en ti)_

_and do they know? (¿acaso lo saben?)_

_It's like I'm losing my mind (es como si perdiera mi mente)_

Sentia el cuerpo pesado, se sentia casi como si hubiera salido apenas vivo de una batalla. Solo tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, dirigirse a la sala, y encender el televisor. Quizas encontraria algo que lo sacaria de sus pensamientos, aunque fuera por 5 segundos.

El resto del domingo fue asi, tedioso, cansado y aburrido. Jamas habia aborrecido tanto el domingo, hasta ese dia. Antes de que llegara la noche, salio de su casa, a buscar a Hiei, después de estar tratando de convencerse a si mismo de salir en su búsqueda.

Pasaron casi 2 horas antes de que pudiera encontrarlo, y cuando lo hizo, lo vio arriba de un arbol, sentado, medio dormido. No queria incomodarlo otra vez, no queria molestarlo, simplemente queria hablar con el, eso era todo, y justo cuando logro llegar cerca de el, casi tocando su hombro, el youkai de fuego dio un salto y se alejo a toda prisa del lugar. Kurama se preguntaba como era que se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, si habia pasado desapercibido desde que llego hasta ese momento...de pronto recordo un elemento muy importante...el jagan.

Casi tan pronto como Hiei se fue, Kurama lo siguió. No lo pudo evitar, lo hizo como por instinto. Casi al alcanzarlo, Hiei salio de su vista, y su youki desaparecio, dejándolo justo como al principio, sin una sola pista del paradero de Hiei. De forma extraña, y complementando sus sentimientos, empezo a llover, a pesar de que era invierno.

Siguió buscando un rato mas, pero al final se dio por vencido, y bajo la lluvia, se fue de vuelta a su casa. Ya de noche, llego a su casa, empapado de pies a cabeza con el agua de la lluvia. Estaba helada, y en las partes que no tenia adormecidas por el frio, sentia escalofrios. Se puso la pijama, se seco el cabello y se fue a dormir.

Por la mañana del lunes seguia lloviendo...no habia dejado de llover en toda la noche. Después de dar un largo y profundo suspiro...de su boca solo salieron unas palabras:

"_Lately things won't go my way..." (ultimamente las cosas no estan de mi lado)_

"_Lately everything is grey..." (ultimamente todo es gris)_

"_It feels like nothing" (se siente como nada)_

Mientras meditaba otras:

"_...so I came too far..." (asi que llegue tan lejos...)_

"_to end up this way..." (para terminar de esta manera...)_

"_...to live this way..." (...para vivir de esta forma...)_

Esta vez no concordaba mucho lo que decia, ya que el solo ver la foto que tenia de Hiei, lo hacia sentirse triste de nueva cuenta.

Se levanto de su cama, se vistio, se arreglo, tomo sus cosas, se puso un impermeable y se fue camino hacia la escuela.

El recorrido diario hacia alla jamas se le habia hecho tan pesado, y no por la lluvia, que de hecho le gustaba, siempre lo relajaba ese pacifico sonido del golpe del agua contra el suelo, solo que esta vez sus penas eran muy grandes como para ser controladas por un simple "goteo".

Al llegar a la escuela, uno de sus compañeros empezo a platicar con el sobre la nueva adquisición que obtuvo ese fin de semana, un disco que contenia montones de canciones de varias epocas. Emocionado, saco su reproductor de cds y lo puso, para que Kurama pudiera escucharlo. De los auriculares comenzo a salir la melodía de una guitarra, en un volumen muy bajo, que sonaba a tristeza y melancolia, justo lo que necesitaba! Poco después, comenzo la letra de la canción, que entre sus lineas tenia un enunciado que decia algo asi:

_Blue skys from pain (cielos azules de dolor)_

Para mas adelante cerrar con un coro que decia:

_How I wish, how I wish you were here. (como deseo, como desearia que estuvieras aquí)_

_We're just two lost souls (solo somos dos almas perdidas)_

_Swimming in a fish bowl, (nadando en una pecera)_

_Year after year, (año tras año)_

_Running over the same old ground. (corriendo a lo largo del mismo viejo lugar)_

Se sentia abatido, pero no podia mostrarse asi ante los demas, y menos en la escuela. Sabia que sus verdaderos amigos no estaban ahí, y si ellos no lo comprenderían, mucho menos lo harian sus compañeros de clase, por lo que ni siquiera trato de hacerlo notar, mostrándose tan normal como siempre.

Al final de clases, salio lo mas pronto posible de la escuela, dispuesto a encontrar a ese que tanto amaba. El dia seguia viéndose tan triste como en la mañana, aun estaba algo nublado, al igual que sus pensamientos. No se tomo el tiempo necesario siquiera para ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, o de dejar sus cosas. Simplemente se fue a buscarlo, sin importarle nada.

Sonara quizas increíble, pero en toda la tarde y parte de la noche, Kurama no llego a su casa para absolutamente nada. No se molesto en hacer sus deberes, no se molesto en comer, simplemente llego como a las 11 de la noche a su casa, destrozado aun mas que en la mañana, dispuesto a dormir, esperando jamas volver a despertar.

Mientras dormia, soñaba con Hiei, en cuanto lo extrañaba, en cuanto deseaba que estuviera ahí con el, durmiendo a su lado, compartiendo el calor de su cuerpo con el, la persona que hasta este momento se habia preocupado por el mas que nadie sobre todo el ningenkai. Pero mas que nada, inconscientemente, se repetia una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba...lo cual era la razón principal de todos sus deseos, algunos de ellos frustrados...pero sabia que eso no le impediria el cumplirlos, a como diera lugar.

(aquí empieza otra vez el Kurama's POV entre sus sueños)

Hiei...por alguna razón...cada que estas cerca de mi, siento que te alejas poco a poco de mi, siento como si estuviera cayendo por un vacio, mientras solo me ves, pero no haces nada para ayudarme...Eso es tan frustrante...no sabes cuanto desearia poder tenerte conmigo, abrazarte, besarte, sanar juntos nuestras mal heridas almas, llenas de tristezas, y unirnos eternamente, volvernos uno solo...y jamas dejarte ir de mi lado...

(fin del POV)

En su sueño, solo veia como Hiei se acercaba a el, se acercaba tanto, que casi podia sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, era tan real, que casi juraba que podia tocarlo, y justo cuando el momento cumbre de su fantasia llegaba, el tan esperado beso que tanto anhelaba de parte de Hiei, todo termino. Se desperto de golpe, a la mitad de la noche, observando que sus suplicas habian sido en vano, puesto que se encontro frente a frente con la cruel realidad, fuera del mundo de los sueños.

Se percato de que habia dejado encendido el reproductor de cds, habia estado tan distraido, que no se dio cuenta de a que hora lo encendio. Justo cuando iba a apagarlo, comenzo a tocar uno de los discos que tenia dentro, era uno de cierta serie de animación japonesa...de pronto, comenzo a escucharse esa melodía, que tanto le recordaba en estos momentos a Hiei... Sin mas que poder hacer mas que tratar de alegrarse con ella, se sento sobre su cama, con la luna iluminando su rostro, mientras observaba un punto perdido en su inmensidad. (N/A: es solo un fragmento de la canción, por lo cual esta ligeramente resumida)

_Wareta kagami no naka (En el espejo roto está reflejada tu imagen)_

_Hosoi tsuki no nazoru yubi (Y yo resigo el contorno estrecho de la luna)_

_Kuzureochisou na sora wo sasaete (aguantando el cielo que parece hacerse pedazos)_

_Hitori tachitsukusu (lo aguanto solo)_

_Tada, kimi no kimi no soba ni itai yo (solo, a tu lado, a tu lado quiero estar)_

_Kimi no subete ga itai (todo sobre ti duele)_

Mientras se repetia que no descansaria, no dejaria de buscarlo...aun si muriera intentandolo...

_Kimi no kokoro ga boku wo yobu made (hasta que tu corazon llame mi nombre)_

_Dakishimeaeru hi made (hasta el dia en que te encuentre entre mis brazos)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pues bueno, eso es todo x ahora, ojala les haya gustado este kapitulo, en el kual inklui parte de la cancion de Anbaransu na kiss wo shite de yyh...Inari...me enkanta esa kancion! n/n

Dejen reviews onegai!

matta ne!


	8. The best is yet to come

Konnichiwa minna san! Bienvenidos sean de nuevo a mi fic. Primero k nada, diskulpen el retraso, iba a aktualizar la semana pasada, pero x alguna razon, no me dejo aktualizar ¬¬, gracias a dios no paso esta okasion. Esta vez les traigo el capitulo numero 8. Lamento avisarles k el final del fic esta cerka...uu...Despues de este capitulo viene el final. Espero les guste. Pero no se preokupen, ya estoy trabajando en la continuacion de este fic. Kizas este listo el 1° cap para la proxima semana. Mientras terminare de subir este aki. Sin mas k agregar, los dejo a k sigan leyendo: Okaeri!

(NOTA: Aki es donde aparece una bella sorpresita al final. Ojala les guste!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 8:**

_The best is yet to come (lo mejor esta por venir)nombre tomado de la cancion del ending de MGS1_

en Kurama's Pov, otra vez

Después de varias largas noches, ese dia me levante, con un ligero dolor de cabeza, provocado por no haber dormido lo suficiente. Hubiera deseado no tener que levantarme, no tener que ir a la escuela. Nunca se me habia hecho tan pesado, como hasta ahora. Apenas si me di cuenta de que ya era viernes otra vez. Estaba por cumplirse una semana de que Hiei se hubiera alejado de mi, pero no de la forma habitual.

Hice la misma rutina de diario. Levantarme, tomar un ducha (esto era "nuevo" en mi rutina, puesto que al dia anterior no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo), arreglarme, comer algo, tomar mis cosas y salir en dirección a la escuela.

Todo sucedia como si se tratara de un "deja vu" (N/A: para aquellos que no saben que es deja vu, lo resumire diciendo que es una especie de premonicion no muy comun del futuro, que tiene la gente en sus sueños, donde ve cosas que tiempo después se hacen reales, dando la impresión de haberlo vivido antes sono muy científico, ne?). Era exactamente el mismo tormento del dia anterior. No se siquiera si era mas grande que lo del dia pasado.

(Hiei's pov Hiei se encontraba cerca de donde estaba Kurama)

No se que me sucede...aun no logro comprender que me pasa...es algo tan extraño, a pesar de que estoy tratando de evitar al kitsune, no puedo dejar de seguirlo...y cada vez que lo miro, siento un deseo muy grande de aparecerme ante el, y dejar que se acerque, de dejarme llevar por lo que siento, mas no por lo que quiero sentir.

(N/A: Después de unos segundos de reflexion, torturándose con el pensamiento de que jamas lograria decir eso que tanto queria sacar de su ser, solo este pensamiento se aparecio por su mente)

_/I'm about to break... (estoy a punto de quebrarme...)/_

_/This is my fate... (este es mi destino...)_

_/am i still denied to a life of misery and hate? (acaso sigo destinado a una vida de odio y miseria?)/_

"without love as they had promised..." (sin amor, como lo prometieron)

"...All alone I seem to break..." (Estando solo parezco quebrarme)

"...I am hoping I can find, where to leave my hurt behind..." (espero que pueda encontrar donde dejar mi dolor atras)

"This things inside that scream and shout..."

"Just like a curse..."

"Now it stays..."

"I know it's time to leave this places far behind..." (se que es el momento de dejar todo esto atras)

"...All I want in life is to be happy..." (todo lo que quiero en la vida es ser feliz)

(Kurama's POV)

No puedo evitar pensar en el, es difícil creer como alguien tan pequeño puede ocupar toda la mente de una persona. Aun me siento mal. A pesar de que se fue por mi culpa, no se porque no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Siento que fue lo correcto, que mal que el no supo responderme de forma adecuada...o quizas fui yo quien no supo como expresarlo. Aun no logro hacer que se muestre como realmente es, creo que no he podido llegar hasta ese centro, quizas los muros de hielo eran muy grandes para un simple youkai como yo.

(N/A: Esto le trajo vagos recuerdos de cierta canción esta ligeramente modificada en su traducción, ya que la original habla en plural, aunque tambien funciona con singular)

_All your faces i can't see (todos tus rostros que no puedo ver)_

_You all think it's about me (tu crees que todo es por mi)_

_I'm about to break (estoy a punto de quebrarme)_

(Fin del POV)

Ya una vez que entro a sus clases, siguió pensando en como pudiera ser que Hiei no hubiera notado lo que sentia por el, meditando que quizas si lo sabia, pero que tal vez no queria decirlo, de nueva cuenta aborreciendo esa fortaleza de hielo que rodeaba el corazon de su pequeño youkai.

Justo cuando penso en hacer el intento de poner atención, un ligero y rapido destello de you ki, hizo que ese pensamiento de disipara tan pronto, que casi lo tira al suelo. Todos en la clase lo miraron asombrados...no se esperaban algo asi, en la mitad de la clase, y menos de el. Lo unico que pudo hacer con ello, fue pretender que ponia atención y esperar ansiosamente a que llegara el receso.

Y cuando lo hizo, lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia ese you ki, casi totalmente imperceptible. Oculto detrás del espeso ramaje de un viejo arbol, situado en el jardín de la escuela, ahí estaba, una pequeña figura, escondida de los "estupidos ningens", durmiendo y descansando lo que no habia podido en estos dias.

Kurama observo que no hubiera nadie cerca, y se apresuro a subir al arbol, sigilosamente, para no despertarlo y asustarlo. Para cuando ya habia llegado a el, y casi podia sostener la pequeña figura entre sus brazos, esta ya habia desaparecido entre el demas ramaje, dejándolo solo una vez mas...

_Must be strangely exciting... (debe ser extrañamente excitante)_

Y asi era, era extrañamente excitante, el hecho de que mientras mas huia, mas aun deseaba el tenerlo consigo, el estrechar su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Sentia como sus instintos de youko brotaban poco a poco, como una flor que nace y crece sin que nadie la note, hasta llegar a ser lo suficientemente grande y difícil de apartar; lo cual lo hacia sentirse como un cazador en asecho de su presa.

Todo el resto del dia escolar, se le hizo mas ligero, puesto que ya tenia una esperanza aun mas grande, tenia expectativas mas altas sobre lo que Hiei podia estar sintiendo. No podia ser que asi nada mas anduviera "paseándose" por su escuela, siendo que no le gustaba estar cerca de tantos ningens. No sabia bien que sucedia, pero estaba totalmente decidido a descubrir lo que fuese que sucediera en cuanto saliera.

Y asi fue, volvio a la rutina del dia anterior, sin obtener resultados positivos. De nueva cuenta su youkai habia desaparecido totalmente de su "vista". Se entristecio. Y viendo que tendría el mismo éxito del dia anterior, decidio volver a casa. Estaba algo debil por la falta de sueño, de descanso y de alimentos, asi que eso seria lo mejor.

Casi llegando a su casa, percibio dos you ki un poco lejos de ahí, reconocio uno de ellos, era el de Hiei, el otro era uno desconocido. Quizas era un demonio del makai atacando en el ningenkai. No quizo sacar predicciones, y se apresuro por llegar al lugar donde se encontraban.

Al llegar, solo pudo observar el lugar donde habia sucedido el combate, ya no habia nada, mas que arboles destrozados, cenizas y un monton de tierra regada por el lugar. Sintio un escalofrio de solo pensar en lo que pudo haberle pasado a Hiei, justo cuando detras de el, se escucho un casi inaudible "kit...sune...". Inmediatamente volteo y miro a Hiei, tendido en el suelo, justo después de caer inconsciente, con la ropa rasgada, lleno de cortadas y heridas. Tomo su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, lo levanto y lo llevo a su casa, para asegurarse de que sanara como debia.

Después de un rato, Hiei desperto y se vio en la cama del kitsune, lleno de vendas. Aun estaba un poco debil. Habia sido un demonio bastante fuerte ese al que habia derrotado. Kurama se alegro de que no hubiera sucedido nada grave. Cuando Hiei observo a Kurama, lo primero que pudo decir fue: "no te me acerques, zorro..." con un tono muy frio.

-"pero...por que? Lo unico que quiero es curar tus heridas..."

-"hn..."

Mientras tanto, en su mente corria un enunciado a miles de millas por hora, que decia:

"_Open your heart, I'm coming home..." (abre tu corazon, voy de regreso a casa)_

Después de un poco de forcejeo, Kurama pudo terminar de sanar a su compañero. Se sento a su lado, y se dispuso a hablar, aun sabiendo lo que podia suceder. Ahora que su youkai "favorito" ya no se le acercaba, creyo que no tendría nada que perder. De todos modos, ya estaba perdido, pero valia la pena intentar recuperar a su demonio.

-"Hiei...escuchame...lo que sucedió el otro dia..."

Se detuvo secamente...no supo como terminar la frase...mientras en su mente solo habia espacio para unas lineas:

_It might not be the right time (quizas no sea al momento correcto)_

_I might not be the right one (quizas yo no sea la persona correcta)_

_But there's something about us i want to say (pero hay algo sobre nosotros que quiero decir)_

'_cause there's something between us anyway (por que hay algo entre nosotros de cualquier forma)_

_i might not be the right one (quizas no sea la persona correcta)_

_it might not be the right time (quizas no sea el momento correcto)_

_but there's something about us i've got to do (pero hay algo entre nosotros que debo hacer)_

_some kind of secret i will share with you (una especie de secreto que compartire contigo)_

-"Hiei...yo...estoy cansado de pretender, de fingir y de ocultarme siempre. Hay algo que he guardado en el fondo de mi corazon. En un principio, me negue a creerlo. Pense que era algo fisico, pero fue hasta hace poco que me di cuenta de que era algo que iba mas alla de eso...y eso es...bueno...lo que intento decirte es que..."

-"Kitsune...". Hiei tomo la palabra de golpe, y haciendo un esfuerzo por sacar parte de su alma, al fin logro formar una oración.

-"Kurama..." dijo Hiei entrecerrando sus ojos, y apenas mostrando ese hermoso color rubi, continuo lo que estaba diciendo: "...yo...te amo..."

Esas tres palabras fueron lo suficiente para sorprender grandemente al kitsune, quien intento decir algo, justo cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-"Kurama...no sabes cuanto tiempo tengo tratando de descifrar que era eso que sentia cada vez que estaba cerca de ti...y es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta. Siempre crei que no era capaz de amar, que jamas lo seria, pero hace unos dias, me di cuenta de que siempre he amado...en un principio, se trataba solo de Yukina...pero ahora, me doy cuenta de que...te amo...con todas mis fuerzas...no es algo reciente...lamento haberte hecho sentir mal...es solo que no supe como decirlo...No entiendo como pude esperar tanto para decirlo...creo que después de todo soy idiota como los ningens". Y justo mientras mostraba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Hiei comenzo a apretar sus ojos, para evitar que sus lagrimas salieran. No le gustaba llorar, creia que eso era mostrar "debilidad" ante los demas.

En eso, Kurama, aun frio por la conmoción del comentario de Hiei, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Hiei, mientras le decia de forma reconfortante: "shhh...calma..."

-"kitsune...no quiero estar solo de nuevo...jamas me ha gustado vivir solo...tu haz sido lo mejor que me pudo suceder en toda la vida...no quiero perderte nunca..."

Apenas terminada la oración, Hiei se sento en la cama, y abrazo a Kurama con todas sus fuerzas, justo cuando su boca se unia por primera vez con la de su kitsune, por su propia voluntad, fundiéndose en una suave caricia, un ligero jugueteo sucedia dentro de sus bocas, mientras se sumergían en un mar de felicidad, clama y tranquilidad, provocado por ese suave rozar de sus lenguas, experimentado por primera vez entre ellos, en ese primer beso que ambos habian esperado desde hace tanto tiempo. Al momento en que sus lenguas se tocaban, sentian como un calor en sus cuerpos iba apareciendo, era un sentimiento muy calido.

Terminado el beso, apenas se separaron unos centímetros, cuando Kurama puso sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño youkai, mientras le decia:

-"No tienes porque sentirte triste...sabes que estare aquí para ti, por siempre...jamas me alejare de ti, no importa lo que suceda, estare contigo...y sabes por que?"

-"por que?"

-"Por el simple hecho de que te amo, tanto, que las palabras siguen sin poder explicarlo, es por eso que aquel dia te haya besado sin tu consentimiento, y es por ello que sigo haciendolo"

-"kitsune...besame otra vez...dejame sentir el calor de tu boca una vez mas..."

_("..so tear me open...")asi que abreme_

_("pour me out...")sacame_

_("but beware")pero ten cuidado_

_("... the pain still hates me...")el dolor aun me odia_

_("and the fear still shakes me...")y el miedo aun me sacude_

_("so wash me...until i'm clean)lavame... hasta estar limpio_

_("... hold me...until it sleeps...")y abrazame...hasta que se calme_

_("until it sleeps...")hasta que se calme_

-"Te prometo que nunca mas volveras a sentir dolor alguno, mi pequeño youkai".

Se abrazaron fuertemente, al momento en que sus labios se unian en un beso tan apasionado, que jamas habian imaginado que tendrian. Fue el dia en que por fin, Kurama logro pasar por el umbral de hielo en el corazon de Hiei, y logro sacar a ese pequeño y afligido ser que vivia ahí, mostrándole que de ahora en adelante, ya no se sentiria solo nunca jamas, presentándole el calido hogar de su corazon, a donde lo llevo de la mano, haciendole sentir una seguridad infinita.

En ese mismo instante, decidieron que ya no habrian barreras entre ellos, y decidieron demostrarse lo que siempre habian sentido el uno por el otro, eso que tanto habian deseado, pero que no habian dicho. La canción que se escuchaba en la radio se ajusto perfectamente a la situación:

_I can't fight this feeling any longer (no puedo pelear mas contra este sentimiento)_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow (y aun tengo miedo de dejarlo salir)_

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger (lo que comenzo como amistad se ha hecho mas fuerte)_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show (solo desearia haber tenido la fuerza para mostrarlo)_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever (me he dicho a mi mismo que no puedo aguantar por siempre)_

_I said there is no reason for my fear (que no hay razon para mi miedo)_

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together (porque me siento tan seguro cuando estamos juntos)_

_You give my life direction (tu le das direccion a mi vida)_

_You make everything so clear (tu haces todo tan claro)_

_And even as I wander (y aun cuando lo dudo)_

_I'm keeping you in sight (te mantengo en mi vista)_

_You're a candle in the window (eres la vela en la ventana)_

_On a cold, dark winter's night (en una fria y oscura noche de invierno)_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might (me estoy acercando mas que lo que nunca imagine que podria)_

Sin separar sus labios, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, mientras los dos, al mismo tiempo, tomaban entre sus manos el rostro del otro, como para evitar que se separaran. Se unieron aun mas, y esa misma fria noche, bajo esas frescas sabanas, se hicieron uno solo. No existio nadie mas para ellos en ese momento, simplemente se dejaron llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos, mientras sus mentes parecian estar conectadas, pensando exactamente lo mismo:

_i need you more than anything in my life (te necesito mas que a nada en mi vida)_

_i want you more than anything in my life (te quiero mas que a nada en mi vida)_

_i miss you more than anyone in my life (te extraño mas que a nadie en mi vida)_

_i love you more than anyone in my life (te amo mas que a nadie en mi vida)_

_(N/A-aki es donde entra en accion la cancion "any color you like" de pink floyd) _

En la habitacion, solo se escuchaban dos personas convirtiéndose en una sola, demostrándose todo lo que habian reprimido durante tanto tiempo, _quitándose el aliento_ mutuamente, al tiempo en que de fondo solo se oia una misteriosa pero tranquilizante melodia, que de forma extraña, les recordaria ese momento tan especial por el resto de sus vidas.

Tiempo después de esta escena de amor, en la mitad de la noche, solo se podia observar la luz de la luna, alumbrando la faz de un pequeño youkai, que esta abrazando a la persona que ama, iluminando esos hermosos ojos, rojos como la sangre, reflejando las estrellas, mientras su kitsune acaricia suavemente su cabello.

Se acerco lentamente al oido de su pequeño acompañante, y con un suave y dulce susurro, dijo: "ai shiteru, watashi no chiisai to utsukushii kuro bara...anata wo tebanashimasen nido...Hiei-kun, daisuki desu; anata wa boku ga itsumo yumemiteita hito desu" ("te amo, mi pequeña y hermosa rosa negra...jamas te dejare ir...Hiei-kun, estoy enamorado de ti; eres lo que siempre soñe"), al momento en que lo estrechaba aun mas a su pecho desnudo, sintiendo el terso roce con la piel de su amado, haciendo sentir al youkai de fuego el ser mas seguro y feliz sobre toda la faz de la Tierra, mientras respondia un "watashi mo aishiteimasu, Kurama-kun" ("yo tambien te amo, Kurama-kun"), al momento en que Kurama susurraba unas palabras mas para su Hiei:

_Wasurenai sa (no lo olvides)_

_Kimi to boku wo tsunagu no wa (unidos tu y yo por siempre)_

_It's true love for you... (es verdadero amor por ti)_

Los dos cayeron en un sueño muy profundo, al fin, descansando de sus penas y tristezas, esas que los habian perseguido desde hacia ya tanto tiempo, tiempo que creyeron jamas terminaria. Entraron al mundo de los sueños, en el que muchas veces desearon permanecer el resto de sus vidas, hasta el dia de hoy, en que el destino les sonreiría de nuevo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues bueno, asi termina este capitulo. A mi parecer esta un poko "kargado" aunke eso no kreo k le kite lo dulce y kawaii...jejejeje. Espero no haber defraudado a nadie, y si asi fue...no se preokupen, xk prometo k eso no sucedera en el proximo fic. Ahora contestare los reviews (los ultimos, los k ya no alkance a kontestar de uno x uno a kada kien)

Shiho-Haibara: Gracias x los animos y los comentarios sobre el fic. Tu deseo fue cumplido, Hiei se porto de mejor forma con Kurama...y me alegro, no me gusta ver a ninguno de ellos sufrir. n/n Ojala hayas disfrutado el capitulo n.n

Rockergirl-sk: Gracias x kontinuar leyendome desde k publike el fic. Me alegra ver k hay lectores fieles! nn De verdad k las kanciones le kedan bien al fic, especialmente x las letras, ya k hay algunas k x el ritmo kizas no kedan bien, pero bueno...me alegra k te haya gustado el kapitulo. De verdad k me gusto el haber inkluido esa kancion de pink floyd, la de "wish you were here". Para el momento en k eskribi este fic, mi trauma musikal era Pink floyd, y cuando lei la letra de esa kancion, solo pude pensar en k y h, asi k fue x ello k la inklui.

caritozx: Gracias tb x los animos y comentarios sobre el fic. Me hubiera gustao poder subirlo periodikamente, solo k gracias a la eskuela no he podido, y para akabarla, kada k me konekto dispongo de poko tiempo (aun tengo fics pendientes x leer desde hace kasi un mes ;P). Al k kon shiho, espero haber kumplido tu deseo: k hiei regresara. Ojala te haya gustado este episodio

Pues bueno, eso es todo x ahora, pero no se olviden de postear reviews! ok?

Gracias x leerme. Salu2, y k viva el KxH x siempreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	9. La esperanza siempre muere al ultimo

Konnichiwa minna san! Aki estoy de nueva cuenta, esta vez les traigo el ultimo capitulo de este fic. Aqui es donde al fin termina todo. Ahora si sabran en k akaba esto, pero esten al pendiente, xk komo decia, planeo hacerle una segunda parte, y tratare de k esa sea mejor k esta. Sin mas k agregar, los invito a k sigan leyendo, y ps en la kuenta de gmail, al terminar de leer el fic, ahora si podran deskargarse el "regalito" k les deje, para el final del fic. No rekuerdo si le puse kreditos o no, a fin de kuentas lo dire. La kancion k utilice en ese "regalito" es el ending de Metal Gear Solid 1 (videojuego de Play station), y se llama "The best is yet to come" (si hacen memoria, rekordaran k ese era el nombre del kapitulo anterior...ahora ya saben de donde salio). Posteen reviews, onegai! esta vez, x ser ultimo episodio volvere a lo de antes...kontestarles directo a su mail!

**CAPITULO 9**

_La esperanza siempre es lo que muere al ultimo_

Kurama's POV

Son las 10:30 de la mañana, y acabo de despertar. Estoy algo cansado y un poco "sucio" después de todo lo sucedido ayer - . Fue algo agotador, pero valio la pena. Por fin logre lo que tanto habia esperado, por fin llegue hasta el fondo del corazon de Hiei. Descubri al pequeño ser que vive en esa fortaleza, y le mostre lo que aprendi desde el dia en que llegue aquí, al ningenkai, el como amar a alguien. Aun no podia creer lo sucedido. Era algo asombroso.

No pude apartar mi mirada de el, aun me sorprendia todo lo sucedido. Seguia incrédulo ante sus palabras: Te amo... no podia creer que esas palabras habian sido para mi, desde el fondo de su corazon...eso me hizo sentir bien, y me hizo olvidar por completo todo el dolor y pesadumbre que senti tiempo atrás.

Se veia tan apacible, ahí, a mi lado, durmiendo tan pacíficamente. Se veia muy tranquilo, parecia estar muy cansado, o al menos eso supuse, me imagino que no pudo dormir bien en los dias anteriores, que estuvo durmiendo bajo la lluvia, quizas sobre algun viejo y grande arbol, o en cualquier otro lugar. Me alegraba el solo hecho de verlo descansar tan inocentemente. Me alegraba el simple hecho de verlo feliz. Igual me tranquilizo el ver que aun seguia lloviendo, como dije antes, me gusta la lluvia, y mas cuando viene acompañada de una fresca y fria brisa; y que mejor, que teniendo este tipo de compañia.

Minutos después de que me desperte y de estar mirandolo, mi pequeño Hiei se desperto. Me miro, mientras solo pude decirle un "Ohayo godzaimasu, Hiei-chan!" al momento en que le mostraba una dulce sonrisa, y me acercaba a el, para besarlo, y asegurarme de que no olvidara lo que siento por el.

Fue un beso ligero, pero no dejo de ser hermoso. Me gusta su boca, es muy tersa. El besarla me da una sensación de la que jamas me cansare. Ademas, sabe muy bien, es un sabor muy sutil e interesante, en realidad no lo puedo comparar con nada que haya probado jamas, es un sabor nuevo para mi, y muy especial tambien.

Me alegre de que fuera de nueva cuenta sabado, porque asi no tendría que ir a la escuela, lo cual era una gran ventaja, considerando que ahora si podria hacer lo que no pude hacer el sabado anterior. Las palabras _"homework ga owaranai" _("la tarea interminable") cruzaron mi mente, mientras dibuje una ligera sonrisa en mi cara, tenia sentido, desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, habia sido una tarea interminable el hacer que Hiei se abriera casi totalmente conmigo, y por fin lo habia conseguido, logre completar esa tarea, que hasta entonces habia parecido interminable.

Bueno...como les decia, le di el "recordatorio" de mis sentimientos a Hiei, mientras me miraba de forma inocente. Parecia un pequeño niño, un hermoso y pequeño niño. Nadie que lo viera asi podria pensar que un dia fue un asesino de sangre fria. Era una expresión intrigante, que solo el tiene y que quizas yo seria la unica persona que la veria. Me alegraba el alma el simple hecho de mirarlo y saber que el, el tan temido Jaganshi, me habia mostrado una faceta que todos creian inexistente, y que ahora, el era mio...solo mio.

Decidi tomar una ducha, seguro me ayudaria a relajarme tanto física como mentalmente, puesto que a pesar de que mis tristezas ya estaban calmadas, aun resentia lo sucedido en los dias pasados. Pense en algo un poco "loco" por asi decirlo, opte por invitar a mi pequeño "niño" a tomar una ducha junto conmigo. Crei que seria una buena idea, ademas de que podria cumplir tres metas, la primera seria que Hiei podria experimentar por primera vez lo que es tomar una ducha, la segunda seria que aprenderia como tomarla, y la tercera, la mas importante de todas, que seguramente la pasaríamos bien, ademas de que hacia algo de frio, y pues no nos caeria nada mal un baño caliente, en especial a el, que habia pasado tanto tiempo en la fria intemperie.

(fin del Kurama's POV)

Entraron los dos al baño, traian puestos solo los pantalones de las pijamas que se supone deberían haber usado la noche anterior. Como era de imaginarse, las dos eran de Kurama, por lo que Hiei se veia aun mas pequeño, ya que le quedaba bastante grande el pantalón. n.n

Kurama cerro la puerta, la aseguro, y acechadoramente se aproximo a Hiei, quien se limito solo a esperarlo ahí. Lentamente se acerco a la boca de su pequeño, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento, justo lo mismo que hizo Hiei. En menos de un minuto ya estaban los dos dentro de la tina del baño, sumergidos en el agua y en un mar de caricias y jugueteos. De nueva cuenta comenzaron a sentir un roce dentro de sus bocas, como el del dia anterior, solo que esta vez, en una situación un poco mas "humeda".

La lluvia de caricias continuaba, de forma tan impresionante que ninguno de los dos podia soportarlo, era demasiado placer para un solo ser. Sentian como el pecho se les apretaba, como si su cuerpo impidiera que su alma escapara. Ya estaban por llegar al momento cumbre, cuando de pronto, Kurama sintio como la realidad lo golpeaba en la cara, despertándolo de sus sueños, e involucrándolo otra vez en este mundo cruel lleno de tristeza y miseria. Sentia como su pecho se oprimia violentamente con el solo pensar que todo habia sido un sueño, no solo esto ultimo, sino todo lo que habia sucedido aquella noche, es mas, que ni siquiera era cierto que Hiei hubiera vuelto del makai. Temia que eso pudiera ser cierto, empezo a sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, al momento en que se escuchaba de fondo:

_But it was only fantasy. (pero fue solo una fantasia)_

_The wall was too high, (el muro fue demasiado grande)_

_As you can see.(como puedes ver)_

Recordo que nunca es bueno sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, por lo que penso que quizas su demonio estaria alli, justo a su lado, o quizas toda esa semana habia sido un sueño, y que quizas su youkai estaria abajo, en la sala, durmiendo tan inocentemente como siempre lo hacia.

De pronto, un escalofrio recorrio su espalda y su pecho, justo cuando se dio cuenta de que no traia puesta la camisa de la pijama, y penso que esa era una buena señal, porque podia ser la prueba de que lo de la noche anterior habia sido cierto.

Estaba por levantarse a echar un vistazo abajo, y buscar a Hiei, justo cuando un ruido a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos, dándole un ligero susto, volteo para mirar lo que habia provocado ese ruido, y se dio cuenta de algo: era Hiei quien estaba a su lado!

Vestido de igual forma que Kurama, usando solo el pantalón de la pijama. Aun conservaba esa expresión tan bella en su rostro. Kurama simplemente sonrio, mientras su ser sentia una profunda calma provocada por el solo hecho de que todo habia sido real, hasta el mas minimo detalle habia sido real.

Cuando Hiei se estaba despertando, Kurama solo pudo ver una especie de destello, ocasionado por una luz cegadora, apreto sus ojos lo mas que pudo para evitar ver esa luz directamente, pero fue en vano, unas manos evitaban el que pudiera cerrar sus ojos.

Desperto asustado y bastante desconcertado, no sabia que sucedia, se levanto de golpe, y se dio cuenta de que habia asustado a su madre, por la forma en que habia reaccionado. Segundos después de verla asi, y de haberse disculpado, se dio cuenta de que ella no era la unica que estaba en su habitación, tambien habia ahí un doctor, al cual habian llamado para que fuera ver al "pequeño Shuuichi", como solia llamarlo su madre. Desde hace tiempo que su hijo se sentia mal, a veces estaba decaido, y recientemente se habia enfermado de temperatura.

No supo que sucedia, todo eso de la enfermedad lo desconcerto aun mas, por lo que se apresuro a preguntar a su madre algo que le ayudaria a refrescar su mente, por lo que pregunto: "madre¿cuándo fue que volvieron ustedes de su visita a nuestros parientes?" A lo que Shiori le respondio: "¿cuál viaje, hijo? No hemos ido a ninguna parte, hemos estado cuidandote desde que te enfermaste. Ademas, ya hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos de la ciudad".

Por dentro, Kurama solo escucho como todo su ser se colapsaba, sintio como un frio impresionante invadia todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, por lo que el doctor se apresuro a revisarlo para checar que todo estuviera bien y en orden.

Después de este tragico suceso, Kurama se sentia abatido, sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Jamas se habia sentido asi, nunca habia probado la total felicidad, para momentos después terminar de esa forma, sin nada, a miles de millones de kilómetros lejos de esa hermosa felicidad, que ahora parecia totalmente inalcanzable.

Por la noche, después de haber estado todo el dia en cama, decidio levantarse y dirigirse hacia la ventana, para ver la luna, algo que solia hacer desde hacia algun tiempo. Esto le era algo nostálgico, el solo verla le recordaba al Makai, y todas sus experiencias como el gran Youko Kurama. Ya estando frente a la ventana, permanecio mirando esa increíble maravilla que llamamos luna, tan grande, luminosa y resplandeciente.

Después de contemplar la belleza de esa maravilla, decidio volver a su cama, para tratar de descansar un poco mas, después de todo, aun estaba enfermo y debia cuidarse para no decaer de nuevo. En eso sintio una ráfaga de frio viento, por lo que cerro la ventana. Supuso que empeoraria su enfermedad si la dejaba abierta, y una vez cerrada, volvio a su cama, y minutos después, se volvio a dormir.

De pronto, de la esquina mas oscura de su cuarto, aparecio una pequeña sombra, que se acerco a Kurama, permanecio ahí, contemplándolo por unos instantes y después, decidio continuar la rutina diaria que llevaba a cabo cada noche desde hacia casi medio año, simplemente se inclino sobre el, y dejo caer un suave, rapido, tierno y dulce beso, sobre los labios tersos del kitsune, quien una vez mas no noto la presencia del mitad koorime que se ocultaba cada noche en su cuarto, escondido entre la oscuridad, con su you ki totalmente apagado, refugiándose en la zona mas oscura de la habitacion.

-"Ya es hora..."- dijo el youkai, y se dispuso a hacer lo que tanto habia deseado hacer desde que empezo a "visitar" a Kurama

Temprano en la mañana, el kitsune se percato de que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par, algo muy extraño, ya que el mismo habia asegurado la ventana la noche anterior, se dio cuenta de que no pudo haber sido alguien mas, ya que la puerta tambien estaba asegurada, al pararse para cerrar la ventana una vez mas, convencido de que quizas la habia cerrado mal o que habia sido su imaginacion, escucho el golpear de un pequeño objeto contra el suelo, cuando al mirar hacia el suelo, se percato de que eso que habia caido, no era nada mas que una pequeña, redonda y brillante perla negra, solo para después recordar quien en todo el mundo era capaz de producir perlas negras con sus propias lagrimas.

Tomo la perla en su mano, la apreto, y se aproximo a la ventana, solo para ver como el pequeño youkai se alejaba y se perdia en el horizonte, mientras Kurama hundia su mirada en una pequeña nota que estaba sujeta a la ventana, en la cual solo habia espacio para una frase:

"_**ai shiteru, Kitsune-kun"**_

Sintio como el calor volvia a su frio cuerpo, mientras, sofocado por la alegria, dejaba escapar un casi inaudible:

"**_watashi mo aishiteimasu...chiisai Hiei-san...mattemasu"_** (yo tambien te amo...pequeño Hiei-san...te estare esperando)

Al momento en que su mano sujetaba firmemente el papel, y dejaba escapar un suspiro...suspiro dedicado a ese ser por el que tanto sufrio.

OWARI

Un final un poco...descepcionante, no les parece? Aunke en cierto modo, lo veo mas komo punto a favor k en kontra, ya k eso fue lo k me dio pie a kontinuarlo. Komo kiera k sea, kiero k sepan k este fic termine de eskribirlo komo x noviembre pasado, y no habia tenido chance de subirlo, x akello de las kanciones, hasta ahora. De verdad k disfrute el eskribirlo, ademas de k sera memorable, puesto k fue mi primer fic escrito, y k mejor k fuera un KxH...jejejeje. De verdad k me tomo tiempo eskribirlo, ya k para poder hacer k todo surgiera, tenia k estar en un cierto estado de animo, si no, no salia. De ahi k me haya tardado tanto en terminarlo. Pues bueno, minna san, eso fue todo. Ojala les haya gustado tanto komo a mi (x lo gral siempre termino aborreciendo mis kreaciones despues de un tiempo...k raro k no me paso eso kon este fic), dejen reviews y esten al pendiente de la kontinuacion.

Besos, abrazos, saludos y todos mis mejores deseos a todos los k se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia y mas aun a los k me dejaron reviews. Realmente son de mucha ayuda, ademas de k de verdad nos levantan los animos para seguir actualizando.

Matta ne!


End file.
